Ramen or Me?
by Haruno Angel
Summary: Kisah biasa dengan komedi garing(?) tentang Kagome yang kesal terhadap Inuyasha yang hobi makan ramen.


**Ramen or Me?**

 **Disclaimer: To the owner of Inuyasha**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance*Comedy**

 **Warn: GaJe,typo(s),abal2, dll..**

 **Oneshoot!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Baka Inuyasha! Dia itu lebih menyukai ramen atau..._

 _Diriku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh...!" seorang gadis dengan pakaian kimono kuno dengan warna merah dan putih sedang duduk di atas batu menatap seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang asyik melahap makanannya.

Siapa? Tentu sudah ada di halaman awal di bagian pairnya yaitu Kagome Higurashi dan Inuyasha.

Semenjak dara berambut hitam legam itu masuk ke dalam sumur mistik di kuil rumahnya, ia jadi sering datang ke era Feudal. Tapi sekarang ia telah tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama.

Kenapa ? Tentu yang sudah menonton film 'Inuyasha' tahu alasan Kagome kembali dan menetap di era Feudal.

Karena cintanya dan rasa rindunya pada pemuda berambut putih yang dikenal sebagai Inuyasha.

Namun, sekarang mungkin ia menyesal telah kembali ke era Feudal hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu makan.

"Hei... Inuyasha!" pekiknya membuat orang yang dipanggil sedikit terkejut karena panggilannya yang terbilang mendadak.

"Hm? Uapahh?" ucapnya tak jelas karena ia sedang makan.

"Ini sudah mangkuk ramenmu yang kelima! Lima!" ucapnya seraya berdiri dan dengan menekankan oktaf suaranya pada kata 'lima'.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Inuyasha bak anak kecil polos membuat Kagome menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk.

"Kenapa?! Kau masih tanya kenapa?!" pekik Kagome sebal pada Inuyasha.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku tak tahu maksudmu." Ujar Inuyasha enteng seraya membuang mangkuk cup ramen di sekitar tempat duduknya.

"Aku menyesal telah menyimpan beberapa mangkuk ramen di lemari nenek Kaede." Ucap kagome melihat ke arah lain. Ia masih sangat kesal.

"Kenapa menyesal?"

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah bicara denganmu!"

Akhirnya dara muda itu angkat kaki dari dekat Inuyasha. Entahlah ia pergi kemana.

"Kenapa sih?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramen~~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Inuyasha mendatangi nenek Kaede, seorang nenek pendeta yang merupakan adik dari wanita yang dulu dicintainya, Kikyo.

"Hei."

"Inuyasha? Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Kaede yang sedang memasak saat itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Inuyasha seraya duduk bersila di atas lantai papan rumah kecil tersebut.

"Apa tentang Kagome?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi siang, Kagome mendatangiku dan membicarakan tentang dirimu." Ujar Kaede seraya ikut duduk di atas lantai lalu menginga-ngingat kejadian tadi siang.

"Dia bicara apa tentangku?" tanya Inuyasha dengan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"Dia bilang, kau selalu saja memakan ramen." Ucap Kaede terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat Kagome menceritakannya pada dirinya.

"Huh! Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau harusnya mengerti tentang Kagome bukan, Inuyasha?" ucap Kaede meminum teh hangat yang telah ada sedari tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, nenek tua?" tanya Inuyasha bingung. Maklum, ia tidak peka.

"Kagome datang bukan karena ia ingin melihatmu memakan ramen. Tapi karena mencintaimu 'kan?" tutur nenek tua itu dengan jelas dan itu membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Inuyasha.

"I-Itu..."

"Ia datang dan tinggal disini karena ia ingin bersamamu juga karna mencintaimu bukan untuk melihat kau makan ramen sampai lima mangkuk." Tutur Kaede lagi dengan sangat jelas untuk Inuyasha dan tentu saja Inuyasha akan mengerti maksudnya.

"Hm."

"Minta maaflah padanya. Ia terlihat sangat kesal karna kau terlihat memilih ramen dari dirinya." Ujar Kaede dengan senyuman di wajah keriputnya.

"..." Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Inuyasha. Karena orang itu telah pergi mencari orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Kau benar-benar tak peka ya." Kaede tertawa kecil melihat pasangan setengah siluman-manusia tersebut.

"Nek Kaede!"

"Rin? Malam sekali kau pulang." Ucap Kaede melihat Rin, gadis yang selalu mengikuti Sesshomaru itu pulang.

"Sesshomaru- _sama_ tadi memberiku kimono baru!" tutur Rin dengan sangat gembira dan semangat seraya memperlihatkan sebuah kimono dengan motif bunga sakura yang sangat indah.

"Ada pasangan lain juga ya.." ucap Kaede yang tentu tak dimengerti oleh Rin. Rin juga masih anak kecil, tentu saja ia belum mengetahui apa maksud sang nenek yang umurnya telah setengah abad itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Nek?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo makan."

"Ha'i!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramen~~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang cukup sunyi di desa. Nona Higurashi itu sekarang sedang duduk termenung dekat sungai. Ia mengamati air sungai yang mengalir sangat tenang juga kunang-kunang yang saat itu bermain-main disekitarnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia menghela nafas cukup panjang mengingat tentang si Baka Inuyasha itu.

"Hh... Inuyasha itu menyukai ramen atau..." ucapan gadis muda itu terjeda.

"... diriku?"

"Hei!" panggil seseorang dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya dan tentu ia tahu suara siapa yang memangginya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kagome dengan ketus.

"Heh— galak sekali nada bicaramu itu." Ucap Inuyasha polos. Astaga... dia terlalu polos yang membuat Kagome juga Author sweatdrop.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Kagome lagi. Dan tentu saja rasa kesalnya belum hilang dari dlam dirinya.

"Kau marah?" tanya pemuda bersurai putih itu mendekati dan duduk di dekat Kagome.

"Hm." Balas Kagome dengan niat tak niat.

"Um.. Aku—" belum seleasai ucapan Inuyasha, sebuah ledakan terjadi di dekat mereka yang tepatnya di dekat desa. "A-Apa yang.."

Kagome dan Inuyasha saling melihat satu sama lain saat melihat beberapa pohon mulai tumabng dan arahnya berjalan menuju mereka.

Inuyasha memegang ujung pedangnya an Kagome segera meraih busur dan panahnya, bersiap untuk apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Dekat dan dekat. Dan akhirnya hampir santai dan menampakkan seorang raksasa yang mungkin setan dari entah barantah.

"Mau apa kesini?!" tanya Inuysha was-was.

"Aku..." Ia menatap ke Kagome dan itu membuatnya tersentak dan segera berdiri di depan Kagome.

"Kau..." raksasa itu menunjuk ke Kagome dan itu tentu saja membuatnya takut.

"Kau milikku!"

Ting.

"A-APA?!" pekik Kagome yang mungkin sampai di dunia masa depan saaking kencangnya.

"Grrr... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Inuyasha yang sudah merutuk dalam hati tentang makhluk tersebut. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa Kagome miliknya?, mungkin seperti itu yang dipikirannya sekarang.

"Aku menginginkan istri yang cantik.." ucap raksasa iblis— mungkin.

"A-APA?! K-KENAPA AKU!" pekik Kagome yang membangunkan sang adik, Sota yang berada di masa depan yang sedang tidur. "Eh? Bunyi apa itu? Seperti suara teriakan.." ucap Sota terkejut. Oke, mari lupakan tentang itu.

"Ya... Karena istriku tak ada satu pun yang cantik, semuanya jelek-jelek." Mendadak si raksasa itu jadi curhat kepada Inuyasha dan Kagome dan tentu itu membuat keduanya sweatdrop.

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Inuysha lagi. Masih marah seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya!" teriak si raksasa mendadak seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke Kagome dan dibalas oleh Inuyasha sebuah pukulan dari pedang tetssaiga.

"Sakit... Kau akan menyesal!" ucap si raksasa yang tangannya mengarah ke Kagome dan berusaha menggengamnya.

Kagome segera meraih busurnya, namun sayang busurnya dipatahkan oleh si raksasa.

"Kagome!"

"KYAA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ramen~~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baka! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" ucap Kagome memperban luka Inuyasha.

"Jika tidak kau akan terkena kukunya dan bernasib ssepertiku." Jawab Inuyasha yang memunggungi Kagome seraya mengngat yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **~~~Flashback On~~~**

Tangan sang raksasa tinggal bberapa centi lagi dengan tubuh Kagome dan tentu Inuyasha tak tinggal diam. Namun pikirannya kosong saat itu dan ia hanya melompat ke arah Kagome dan memeluknya dengan erat.

CRASH.

"I-Inuyasha! Kau tak apa?" tanya Kagome mendapati darah menetes dari punggung Inuyasha.

"T-Tak apa.." jawab Inuyasha dengan suara yang bergetar dan saat itu turun hujan dadakan.

"Hujan! Istri keduaku takut hujan!" ucap raksasa itu yang kemudian berlari dan menghilang yang mungkin menuju istri keduanya.

"Dia itu punya berapa istri sebenarnya?!"

"Padahal tadi mau selingkuh lagi."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita ke pondok kecil itu dulu." Ucap Kagome menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil yang kebetulan ada di dekat sana.

 **~~~Flashback Off~~~**

"Untung aku membawa obat dan perban." Tutur Kagome lalu kembali mengobati pemuda setengah siluman tersebut.

"Cih! Kuat juga sabetan kuku orang tersebut." Gerutu Inuyasha sebal mungkin karna kena kuku monster tadi.

"Coba kukeluarkan pedangku, pasti dia sudah hancur berkeping-keping!"

"Nanti saja dia!"

"Kau ini!"

Tes..

"Eh? Kau menangis?" tanya Inuyasha segera berbalik dan menatap Kagome yang meneteskan air mata.

"K-Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Inuyasha lagi dengan panik. Ia sangat panik saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis.

"Baka! Harusnya kau tak perlu terluka seperti itu!" Inuyasha sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Kagome. Sejak kapan Kagome memikirkan hal itu ya?

"Baka! Inuyasha baka!"

"Maaf."

"Eh?" Kagome mengangkat wajahnya menatap Inuyasha yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf karna aku melukai diriku sendiri."

Isakan Kagome berhenti dan ia memilih memperhatikan Inuyasha.

"Dan maaf karna aku lebih memilih ramen dari kau tadi siang.." ucap Inuyasha yang mendadak salah tingkah.

Kagome masih terdiam. Ia masih mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Inuyasha tadi. Apa maksudnya dan kenapa.

"Kau tak memaafkanku tak apa." Inuyasha berbalik dan berencana untuk berdiri pergi namun ditahan Kagome.

Puk.

Kagome memeluk Inuyasha dari belakang dengan erat sampai-sampai Inuyasha meringis saat dipeluk oleh Kagoem karna lukanya ikut terpeluk.

"Aw... K-Kagome.. sakit.." ucap Inuyasha pelan. Ia berusaha melepaskan jeratan tangan dari Kagome namun Kagome tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"G-Gomen ne..." lirihnya lagi tanpa berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kagome.

Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali "T-Tidak... Kau tak salah.." ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Tidak." Inuyasha membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kagome "Aku harusnya menghabiskan waktu denganmu bukan membuatmu menghabiskan waktu memperhatikanku memakan ramen." Ucap Inuyasha mendesah pelan.

Kagome tertawa kecil melihat Inuyasha lalu menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di sudut matanya dengan jarinya "Tak apa kok!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan gadis reinkarnasi Kikyo itu.

"Aku tak marah lagi kok.." ucap Kagome tersenyum sampai-sampai matanya menyipit dan tertutup.

Inuyasha menatap Kagome beberapa saat lalu ikut tersenyum. Tak lama setelahnya, ia menyingkap poni depan gadis itu lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Eh?!" dapat terlihat semburat merah muncul di wajah Kagome. Inuyasha yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Kau terkejut?" tanyanya mengelus perlahan pipi dara muda itu.

"Um.." Kagome bergumam pelan. Cukup lama ia bergumam. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengecup singkat bibir pemuda hanyo itu. Sekarang giliran Inuyasha yang malu.

"Eh?!"

"Itu balasan untuk ciuman di dahiku." Tutur Kagome meraba bagian dahinya.

"Tapi... ciumanmu terlalu singkat." aku Inuyasha dengan polosnya.

"S-Singkat?!" ucap Kagome terkejut sekali dengan ucapan Inuyasha yang kelebihan polos.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini..." Inuyasha kembali memperpendek jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Kagome dengan bibirnya sendiri. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya pemuda surai keperakkan itu melepas tautan bibir keduanya.

"Uh.." semburat merah keduanya tak bisa dihilangkan lagi sekarang. Sangat-sangat merah.

"L-Lebih baik kita pulang." ajak Inuyasha mengisi suasana canggung dadakan itu.

"B-Baiklah." Jawab Kagome seraya erdiri lalu berjalan keluar disusul Inuyasha di belakangnya.

Sesaat setelah pemuda itu keluar, Kagome menggenggam tangan Inuyasha dengan erat lalu tersenyum lebar kepadanya "Aku atau ramen?"

Inuyasha membalas genggaman tangan Kagome dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya "Tentu saja kau.. Kagome." Inuyasha kembali mengecup dahi sangkekasih kemudian mengajaknya berjalan pulang.

" _Sebegitu sukanya aku pada ramen, tak akan pernah menandingi rasa cintaku padamu, Kagome."_

!—-—END—-—!

A/N: Kali ini fanficku tentang InuKago minna! Gimana? Bagus? Gomen klo kurang yaa dan banya typonya nihh. Nanti author bakal buat fanfic baru. Tapi gak secepatnnya.

Thanks for read~!

Review?

Sign, Haruno Angel.


End file.
